The present invention relates generally to product containers. In particular, the present invention relates to a container for primary products that displays a sample of the primary product or displays a companion product for use with the primary product.
Fastener products, such as screws, are commonly sold in packages containing a quantity of products, which could be as many as up to one hundred or more. Some packages of screws also include a companion product, such as driver bit that is sized to fit the screws. However, without first opening the package, the purchaser may not be able to see the driver bit to ensure its presence. What is needed is a package that allows the purchaser to see the driver bit or other companion product without first opening the package.